


Moonlight

by double_negative



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra sees a different side of her mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with this stuck in my head and wrote it down immidiately

\- W-what are you?

She asks, voice trembling as well as her lips, eyes wide open in horror.

He raises his head to meet her glance. Lips stained in crimson, a flash of white razor-sharp canines behind splotches of red. His hands are a mess of blood, streaks running down the lenght of them, making a pool on the floor. On his taloned nails - remnants of fabric and flesh. On the floor before him - what used to be his personal servant.  
"He braided my hair", thinks Terra to herself.

It's like a scene from a theatre play, Kefka before a window, velvet curtains draping around two figures lit only by the moonlight.

One is Kefka, still in his jester attire like he just came back from duty. Terra faintly remembers where was supposed to be a reception held today and Kefka is usually present for those things, even if he just scowls in the corner the whole evening.

His ghastly features shaded by the moonlight, sunken eyes and prominent cheekbones, purple make-up like a dark mask on his almost white face, the only thing ruining the perfect lines of shade and light is glistening crimson. His hands are coated in it, dripping sticky liquid between his long spindly fingers. Truly a monster out of the childrens picture book. A vampire, a ghoul, with white skin almost shining and blue eyes reflecting the light, looking like they're glowing in the night, pupils dilated in what can only be read as pleasure.

Second figure is their servant. His body ripped from throat to his belly where a flash of intestines can be seen, wet, stained with blood. Limbs splayed in unnatural directions like another broken doll, ruined throat still spurting red with each heartbeat which will cease soon, judging by how long the pauses between them has become. He's still breathing, labored wheezes escape from his body and he must in so much pain...

Terra saw Kefka kill before. A thrust of a knife or a spell encasing his opponent in ice, he was quick and efficient, moving from one target to another and besides... those were enemies. There was war. It's normal to kill those who oppose you, isn't it? Those who do harm. Those who want to take over your land. Those who just want to destroy everything you've worked on and kill everyone you loved. But now she can only stare at her mentor wide-eyed. At his smile, recognizable even under his painted one, as he watches, just watches the servant's body convulse in agony. Why is he killing one of their own? One who helped them through the years. Fixed their clothing and brought them food, lit their lamps and cleaned up the messes their games left. He was a good man. He... was.

When her voice rings out, Kefka's smile shatters as he raises his head. His little Terra saw. She wasn't supposed to, no one was supposed to...

\- Children should be in bed this late.

He says, avoiding her pupil's question. The answer is simple, he's a monster, he knows that much, but his little apprentice shouldn't know that just yet. Soon she'll become a monster herself, but she should do it of her own volition, not because she's following in Kefka's footsteps.  
He says that and Terra can't refuse. She feels her eyelids grow heavy suddenly as she shambles tiredly towards their bed.

In the morning there won't be even a drop of blood left, Terra left with a faint memory of what must have been a bad dream.

When Kefka introduces their new servant to her, she just smiles and welcomes the woman, whose hands are trembling with barely sustained fear, but Terra reads it as a sign of respect for the position Kefka holds.

After all, everyone listens to her mentor and she's lucky to take after such an important man.


End file.
